1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for engaging tissue and/or closing openings through tissue, and more particularly to devices for closing a puncture in a blood vessel or other body lumen formed during a diagnostic or therapeutic procedure, and to methods for making and using such devices.
2. The Relevant Technology
Catheterization and interventional procedures, such as angioplasty or stenting, generally are performed by inserting a hollow needle through a patient's skin and intervening tissue into the vascular system. A guide wire may then be passed through the needle lumen into the patient's blood vessel accessed by the needle. The needle may be removed, and an introducer sheath may be advanced over the guide wire into the vessel, e.g., in conjunction with or subsequent to a dilator. A catheter or other device may then be advanced through a lumen of the introducer sheath and over the guide wire into a position for performing a medical procedure. Thus, the introducer sheath may facilitate introduction of various devices into the vessel, while minimizing trauma to the vessel wall and/or minimizing blood loss during a procedure.
Upon completion of the procedure, the devices and introducer sheath may be removed, leaving a puncture site in the vessel wall. External pressure may be applied to the puncture site until clotting and wound sealing occur. This procedure, however, may be time consuming and expensive, requiring as much as an hour of a physician's or nurse's time. It is also uncomfortable for the patient, and requires that the patient remain immobilized in the operating room, catheter lab, or holding area. In addition, a risk of hematoma exists from bleeding before hemostasis occurs.
Various apparatus have been suggested for percutaneously sealing a vascular puncture by occluding the puncture site. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,302 and 5,222,974, issued to Kensey et al., describe the use of a biodegradable plug that may be delivered through an introducer sheath into a puncture site. When deployed, the plug may seal the vessel and provide hemostasis. Such devices, however, may be difficult to position properly with respect to the vessel, which may be particularly significant since it is generally undesirable to expose the plug material, e.g., collagen, within the bloodstream, where it may float downstream and risk causing an embolism.
Another technique has been suggested that involves percutaneously suturing the puncture site, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,184, issued to Hathaway et al. Percutaneous suturing devices, however, may require significant skill by the user, and may be mechanically complex and expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,354, issued to Tovey et al., discloses a surgical fastener including an annular base having legs that, in a relaxed state, extend in a direction substantially perpendicular to a plane defined by the base and slightly inwards toward one another. During use, the fastener is fit around the outside of a cannula, thereby deflecting the legs outward. The cannula is placed in an incision, and the fastener is slid along the cannula until the legs pierce into skin tissue. When the cannula is withdrawn, the legs move towards one another back to the relaxed state to close the incision.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,921 and 5,026,390, issued to Brown, disclose staples that may be used to close a wound or incision. In one embodiment, an “S” shaped staple is disclosed that includes barbs that may be engaged into tissue on either side of the wound. In another embodiment, a ring-shaped staple is disclosed that includes barbs that project from the ring. Sides of the ring may be squeezed to separate the barbs further, and the barbs may be engaged into tissue on either side of a wound. The sides may then be released, causing the barbs to return closer together, and thereby pulling the tissue closed over the wound. These staples, however, have a large cross-sectional profile and therefore may not be easy to deliver through a percutaneous site to close an opening in a vessel wall.
Accordingly, devices for engaging tissue, e.g., to close a vascular puncture site, would be considered useful.